In the Mix
by menduthecat
Summary: Spencer moves from Ohio to LA to live with her older sis, Laura, In order to put her past life behind her along with leaving behind her brother and father. This is a growing experience for the two, but will they be able to coexist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So I own neither the L Word or South of Nowhere... I Just love them both.

So I know this should probably be in the cross overs but this is really not heavy on the L word characters. Maybe they'll pop up once in a while. I dont know what to do but let me know how you like it and I'll figure it out from there.

* * *

In The Mix

Chapter 1

Spencer Carlin is a native Ohioan shipped off to Los Angeles to live with her older sister, a sous-chef named Laura. They've been on bad terms for most of their teen aged/adult years. The reason is simple, their mother. Laura was always attached to her mother's apron while Spencer was the complete opposite. Yes, you guessed it. She was a daddy's girl. A hardcore daddy's girl.

"Dad, come on. Why do I have to go?" Spencer Carlin pouted.

"Laura and you have got to get over this little feud. It's not healthy. She's your sister and she loves you very much." He places a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be good."

"I don't believe you. She hates me because of Mom leaving. Besides I don't think her time in L.A. has changed her feelings towards me. A leopard can't change its spots." I tell him.

"I don't think you're right Spence. I think Laura loves you very much and she misses you." My dad argued

Just as I was going to argue some more with him they announced that flight 620 to Los Angeles, California is now boarding. At that same instant I heard bells sounding my demise as I got out of the chair and grabbed my carry on.

"Honey you don't have to be so dramatic, you will not die" Dad laughs. Did he hear them too or was he reading my mind. I'm still too upset to really care. He stands and embraces me in a hug. "I love you kid. Call me when you land."

I nod and kiss his cheek, "Sure. Love you too." I walk off towards the attendant, hand her my ticket and continue down the walkway. Towards my deliverer to hell, also known as the airplane.

As time goes by and we are in the air all I can think of is my sister. I wonder how's she doing? How she lives? Does she have anyone special in her life? Does she miss me or think of me? It's been forever since we last talked and even longer since we last laid eyes on each other. Truth is I'm happy, but you cannot tell anyone. I'm positive she is too. Once upon a time we did like each other. We were actually kind of close.

The very unsteady turbulence easily knocks me out of my thoughts and into reality. Looking out the window all that is seen are miles and miles of clouds. It can easily be confused with heavens splendor just without the angels and supposed 24/7 music. The captain notifies his passengers that we will be making our decent into L.A. soon. Keep your seat belts on. Remain seated and turn off all electronics. Blah. Blah. Blah. I've heard it all before.

* * *

Soon I'm out of the plane claiming my baggage and waiting for my oppressor, the older sister. _I really need to turn down the dramatics._ She is a really good person and yes I do love her.

"Hey kid" Laura smiles holding her arms open. "How are you?"

_It would be nice if I went to hug her wouldn't it? Nah._ _I'm still too nervous. I can still hear our last fight. The fight I never wish we had. _"Hi. I'm okay." I say in a monotone walking past her towards her double parked car. "Can you grab my other bag?"

"I guess." I can tell I hurt her. I'm just not in the mood for catching up or beginning to heal old wounds. "We have to live together you know." The comment was heard but ignored. The outside world was more important than talking so I continued to take in the sites, sounds, and people.

The car came to a stop and I could feel her staring. "Um. We're here. You're meeting my friends at dinner later tonight, so it would be nice if you would at least act civil." She slams the door and starts to grab my suitcases.

I follow her into her home, OUR home now, taking a self-directed tour stopping in front of her. She grabs the door knob to what I assume is going to be my room and pushes it open. She then walks over to the closet and opens it. She stands there nervously for a second and then says, "I thought since you really couldn't lug all your clothes down here with you I-I just buy you more. Plus the weather here tends to be on the warmer side."

For once today I actually show my true emotions. Maybe Dad was right. Maybe she still loves me. Maybe she really wants me here and wants to make this work, dropping my bags I immediately run towards her and envelope her in a tight hug saying, "Thank you."

"Oh, wow is that all I needed to do to kill the inner-bitch in you?" Laura asks holding me tighter.

I hit her arm and push myself off of her. "Nope just a temporary lapse in judgment," I laugh "promise it won't happen again."

"Good." She says turning away making her way to the door. She stops. "Get settled. Sleep. Then get ready for dinner around 6:30. It's going to be at our house. I would tell you to invite a friend but I forgot you don't have any." She chuckles then disappears through the doorway.

"Ouch, seems like I'm not the only one channeling their inner-bitch these days." I say to myself as I sit on the floor unpacking my clothes. When I'm finished I laid down on my new bed and stare at the ceiling.

It's not her fault. It's not my dad's; neither mines nor my brothers. We left it up to our mother who ultimately _left._ She left because she couldn't deal with her daughter being gay and the family being fine with it. Mom and Dad argued then reconciled then argued more. Maintaining a continuous cycle of unhappiness till my dad called it quits for our sake.

So that brings us to this time and place. Me being away from everything I've ever known. I know my Dad said I was here to reconcile with Laura. That's partially true but the other reason I'm really here is to try to stop my destructive behavior. Let's just say my mother leaving us really affected me negatively. However, I will deny it to the entire world. So when she left for the last and final time I fell in with the wrong crowd and well you know how that goes. Drugs, sex, drinking were in my daily routine. As far school went, well school became secondary. I still went once in a while and did the bare minimum to pass. God, I can still hear the lectures on throwing away my future and wasting my potential.

What potential I ask you? My own mother wasn't able to get past me being gay to see that potential and nurture it. But I'm willing to try again. Willing to see if I can really get a new start here. Willing to finally begin the healing because to tell you the truth I'm tired. I think I want to do this for my family, including Laura, and for myself. Yes, I think it's time.

Los Angeles will be my new start, my new life. Hopefully this new life will be better than my old one. One can only hope.

"Laura, what the hell am I supposed to wear?" I yell down the stairs. Who are these people? It's not like I know them. They're probably old and decrepit. Okay that was mean even for me. What I meant to say is accomplished with families. Yea much better. I hope they're cool or at least interesting. Whatever.

"Whatever, Spen" she shouts back. Sisters can be so annoying sometimes. They are never helpful when you want them to be. Now when you need them they are awesome. It rocks being the youngest. I know that was random but oh well deal. Lets see it goes Laura, Glen, Clay and then there is the greatest, the cutest, always finds herself in compromising situations, me. I am so modest. I forgot to say and awesome.

Yup, but enough about that. I have to dress myself. Maybe formal with a short elegant dress and heels with my hair up. Maybe semi-formal a skirt, that shirt and those shoes. Maybe I'll go for casual with some converses, jeans and a polo. I think I'll dress semi-formal. It's not like I'm trying to impress Laura's friends she just told me to behave and be nice. Those two things I can attempt for the sake of being the sister she wants.

Semi-formal it is.

So I'm dressed and down stairs. A few of Laura's friends are here so far. While we're waiting for the rest of them, I guess we ended up setting the table together. They like to help; I just did it to pass the time. "So what brings you to LA, Spencer?" the short blonde with brown eyes asked. She apparently is a small time radio personality. She never really got into any details. Oh yea by the way her name is Alice.

"Well Ali, you don't mind if I call you Ali do you?" I inquire placing a hand on her shoulder. I don't wait for an answer before I continue saying the first thing that came to mind "Sex, drugs and lies, mainly the first two. Gotta Love those."

Alice laughs it off as if I were joking, but I wasn't. She is picking up on the seriousness in my eyes I guess. These blue eyes are so easy to read. Too bad not many people ever bother to really pay attention. I see her tensing so I flash her a smile to confuse her a bit. Don't want her to think she figured something about me just by looking into my eyes.

So the gang is all here. By the way I think they're all gay. Well I know a few are definitely gay. So Laura decided to go Mexican today. The food smells so great. She gets her cooking ability from our dad. I'm so envious, if you haven't guessed. I couldn't cook even if the recipe was as easy as 1+1=2. Heck, once upon a time I even burned water. It's sad.

Lets go around the table and see who is here. So next to me is Jenny, the writer. Shane is beside her, she is _Soooo _definitely gay. She is a hair stylist and what I'm hearing a real ladies lady. Am I sensing competition? Nope I easily have 10 years on her. Youth before all that other crap, the kiddies rule! Anyway next to her is Alice you all know what she does. Blah, Laura. Tina…Tina…Tina her occupation escapes me right now but she definitely reminds me of something that also escapes me at this time….. by the way Gay. Next is Bette, wow, I shouldn't even have to say gay. Oh yea Tina reminds me of a house wife, Bette's house wife to be exact. She doesn't have much of a mind of her own…. gosh. Bette is cool though she apparently is an art history teacher at King High, which brings me to Chelsea. Chelsea happens to be her art protégé. She apparently has the whole package. And you ask why is Bette's student here… because they think I need a friend. I'll never admit but they're right. I do need one. A real one.

While the grown up's talk I guess I could discuss current events with her. "So Chelsea tell me about yourself." I say stuffing a forkful of cheese enchiladas into my mouth. Mmmm so good. I think I'm going to ask Laura to teach to make these. I want to at least try, just in case though we need to keep a fire extinguisher close by.

"Well I'm a Junior, as you can tell I'm black but would rather be called an American." She says catching the attention of the table. "It's so wrong. Why must we be labeled by color or ancestry? It promotes racism to an extent."

After chewing the last of the food in my mouth I chime in, "You are so right. It's makes no sense, it segregates us still. Why must you be an African-American? You're parents aren't African… You weren't born in Africa and raised here. If we're all American born and our ancestry should not define and separate us from the rest of the nation." Bette and Laura just stare in awe. This was the most I talked the whole night. Laura should probably pick her jaw up from the floor. She is just in shock that I had an educated thought on something. So I'm smart. And yes I actually keep up with current events. It's a hobby. It would be a crime to man to let my brain turn to mush. "I knew I liked you Chelsea. You are smart. Are the rest of King Highs students like you?"

The whole table almost immediately burst into laughter and murmur in unison, "No"

Jenny manages to compose herself first. "You see Spencer, Chelsea here is not like most kids. Correction, most teens aren't like her. They worry about prom, looking good everyday to impress their peers, and most of all, not their grades…."

Shane in her husky tone continues where Jenny left off. "Some get lost in the wrong crowd. They begin to do drugs. Alcohol becomes their best friend. They look for the next high. I should know I've been there. I know what all of that feelings are like."

"She is a great kid because she does not adhere to the teen norm. We are her family and raised her better than that." Okay now that was a shocker. I'm looking back and forth between Jenny, Shane, Bette and Tina. Raised her she isn't even half of most of their ages.

"Raised?" I choke out.

"Yea they raised me. Well sort of. My parents were killed in a car accident. I lived on the street for about a year drawing and painting you name it I probably did it. I didn't do drugs while there. And still have never picked up a cigarette. Being the age I was I should have just been placed in a foster home since I have no immediate relatives I know of. Long story short Bette took me in. She helped me a lot." Chelsea explains. "Since she was friends with Alice, Shane, and Jenny they helped in the process that was raising a preteen."

I just nod. In shock, maybe I take what I have for granted. She lost everything and got lucky with Bette.

"So you live with your teacher? Wow. Cool? Yeah, Cool." I say. "I know this is random but I just have a question for Laura."

"Okay kid shoot."

I look around the room to towards the subject of my question. "Who is the woman in all these pictures with you? Why isn't she here?" I ask. The room was silent. It is as if the subject of this woman is hard for them all. No one is eating. No one is chewing. It's even hard to tell if any are breathing. All of a sudden everyone looks from me to Laura. What do they know that I don't?

* * *

A/N: Soooo this was another story I wrote about 2 years ago. I was very much a cocky kid then. It'll be out a lot, the cockiness.

Thanks for reading and giving it a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I'm a little upset that my team lost the Super Bowl. But I enjoyed watching 7s on the tube yesterday so it evens out. Gotta love Rugby and the NFL. I do think football players are wusses for whining when injured. I've seen rugby players play with swollen black eyes.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So how is it living with lesbians? I mean, how is it? Are you all on your cycle at the same time?" I jokingly ask. "No need to answer those questions. I was just trying to lighten the moment and change the subject since it seems you're on the side of the adults."

She just smiles and shakes her head. "It's not my place to say. When the time is right Laura will tell you." She enters my walk in closet. "You should wear this it would totally give you that extra sizzle. Even though you're already hot."

"I know. I know I am."

"We just met and I already don't know what I'm gonna do with you" Chelsea says as she shakes her head. She hands me the shirt so I could finish getting dressed. She is right I am a handful. It's just me.

"So what club are you taking me to?" I ask taking in the nights beauty. The moon is shining bright and surprisingly the stars in the sky can be seen. This is a beautiful welcome for me. It's getting me excited. I'm ready to paint this town Spencer and mark it mine.

"Well I'm taking you to Grays. A friend of mine happens to DJ there a lot. Besides it gives you a chance to see a few of King High's finest and not so fine." She laughs. "Just try not to get so drunk that I'd have to explain to my parents and your sister what happened."

Chelsea is really cool. If she wasn't already like family and straight I'd definitely try to get with her. She is seeing some guy. I forgot his name but from what she's told me he's an ass. He hides behind the thug façade. He cheats, he hustles, he does everything except treat her right. Well since I'm here that's going to change. "So is this a big kiddy hangout?" I inquire as she pulls into the parking lot of Gray's.

She jumps out of the car and walks over to my side of the car. Once I'm out of the car she answers "Ha no its just they all have fake id's. Plus, you would never see one of the nerds here. I cannot say geeks because I am one."

We laugh. "So enough of standing out here, let's get in the line and hope we get in before it gets out."

"We will just follow me." She tells me as she grabs my hand and walks up to the bouncer. "Hey Manny"

He greets her with a friendly smile. "Hey Chels, I see you switched teams. Definitely better than that jerk-off I had to kick out." He says looking me up and down. Manny I could tell was a fitness buff. He wasn't thin and fit. He was more like husky with defined muscles. You could tell her was never on any steroids. He was quite attractive too. His short hair was cutely made into a mohawk with a goatee that covered his cute dimple. He had beautiful green eyes that seemed to pop against his tan skin and dark hair. I have a thing for dark hair and light eyes! It can be summed up in one word. . . SEXY

"Shut up. I didn't switch teams and I'm still with the Jerk-off." Chelsea sighs. "Just let us in."

He sighed. I could tell he was happy to hear that Chelsea was not gay but upset that she still was with her jerk of a boyfriend. "Okay"

She drags me to the door before stopping, "This is my cousin Spencer she moved here from O-hi. She might be here a lot." Now back to the dragging… We've settled at the bar. It's actually really nice here, the lights are just right, the music is good and god, wow, the girls in here are ripe for the picking. Me, I've just been taking in the sites. I am starting to really, really, really love L.A.. Especially now that I've seen the women.

"So, Chelsea do you come here often?" I yell above the music not getting a response. I look to my side and she is gone. Wow, nice way to treat your so called "cousin". She just up and left without letting me know. Now who is going to keep me in line? "Oh great." I let out.

I frown but begin to scan the club looking for a beauty to dance with and maybe have a little fun with. I'm here to have a good time and maybe meet new people. Besides you can never know enough beautiful women, right? I can't really get too hung up on Chelsea ditching me. I'll find her soon enough.

Before long, my eyes land on this incredible raven haired girl. She's sitting at a table by herself smiling at the people on the dance floor. I can see she's has incredible blue eyes, beautiful skin and smile and she seems to be tall and slim. Well, at least that's the impression she gives me. She is sitting down. Okay Carlin get a grip and get your game on. Let's go meet this beauty.

I make my way to her and put on my best, friendliest smile. Don't want to scare her now. Just want to talk for a bit and maybe dance. Of course, if we get caught up in the moment who am I to deprive her of all of this? I know I'm funny and a little cocky. Some people see that, cockiness, as a turn on if you know to portray it as confidence.

When I finally get to where she's sitting I inquire over the blaring music, "Are you here alone?"

"Nope." She says but smiles

I smile back and say, "I'm Spencer by the way."

"Danielle, nice to meet you." Danielle smiles and sticks out her hand to shake

After I shake her hand I ask, "May I sit with you? My cousin ditched me."

"Sure." Danielle says happily "That sucks by the way."

"I know. It isn't so horrible now that I'm here with you." I grin even more because she is now blushing. "So do you go to King High?" I ask to lighten the mood.

"Yep, I'm a junior. You?" Danielle asks

"I do now. I just moved here and tomorrow is going to be my first day. I'm also a junior." I say

"Great, maybe we can hang out." Danielle gushes

Wow, she gushed. I think I'm going to like Los Angeles after all. I chuckle and say, "Sure thing just don't ditch me like Chelsea just did."

Danielle looked to be in shock at the knowledge that I came with Chelsea. Or maybe she was in shock over me calling her cousin. Since she called me that I figure its best to keep up the pretenses.

"She is the adopted daughter of my sister's friend."

She snaps out of whatever it was just to reply, "Oh"

Oh?

"Oh?"

"Well I was just wondering how she was related."

Laughing now I understood the 'Oh'

"Oh" she laughs at my response. Danielle just smiles and turns her attention to the crowd. I just sit there and watch her. I think I like her. She's beautiful, she seems sweet, what else could I ask for? Alright Carlin you like her. So do something.

I gently tap her shoulder and whisper in her ear, "Can I get you a drink?"

But before she can say anything someone else says loudly, "Excuse me, but I believe you're in my seat."

I turn to glare at the intruder and I'm met with the most intense chocolate colored eyes I'd ever seen. Not to mention beautiful. She had long curly brown hair, a black halter top with blue jeans and some simple heels. Did I mention she's tanned and that a little of her abs are showing. One word comes to mind HOT! Maybe if I had seen her first then I would of gone after her and not Danielle.

Danielle snaps us out of our staring contest when she says, "Oh Ashley, be nice. She was just keeping me company."

"She seemed to be trying to get cozy with you." Ashley replies I could sense she was a little annoyed

Well, that tone didn't sit well with me either. I got up and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get in the way."

"Stay," Danielle pouted earning a glare from Ashley

I just made it a point to smile sweetly at Danielle to annoy Ashley and say, "No, it's okay. I'm going to go find Chelsea. You too have a good time. Besides I'll probably see you at school or something."

This got the desired effect. I could almost see steam coming out of Ashley's ears.

I don't think Danielle noticed because she replied, "Oh that's right. Okay, Spencer. I'll see you at school."

I just nodded my head and as I walked past Ashley I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Nice meeting you too. But a bit of advice. Never leave you girlfriend alone in a place like this. You never know who will come and steal her away while you're not looking."

The only thing I heard was a growl and I didn't give her a chance to say or make any other choices I just left her standing there. I grinned. I have a new target. Well, a new interest and it's going to get good since she has a girlfriend. I wonder how long it's going to take for me to steal her away.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait to go to school tomorrow. Yep, now I can't wait to paint the school Spencer and more importantly that beautiful raven haired girl.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you review. But if no its cool.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Man you're killing me here! I still only have 4 reviews. I guess I'll just have to deal haha. I love you anyway. I say give me a week to update the next chapter. I might have it up this weekend.

I hope everyone enjoyed Valentine's Day. I love singles awareness day it makes me feel so warm and cozy inside.

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 3

"Spence it is your first day of school and you're about to be late." Laura yells up the stairs.

I guess I've graduated to ninja. I've been up since about 6am and dressed since 6:45. I need to start off the first day of school right. It also helps that Danielle goes to King. That's motivation enough. I quietly come up behind her. She is still standing there I guess waiting for something to stir upstairs. It would be right if I told her I was down here the whole time, since I'm such a good little sister of course. I think my inner devil wants to scare her. So….

She jumps. "Holy shit, Spencer!" she screams. I can't help but laugh uncontrollably. She isn't joining in though which makes it even funnier. "Real grown up." she says arms folded over her chest.

I grin. "I know I missed you too."

She sticks her tongue out at me turns and walks towards the kitchen. "I made breakfast, Kid." Before she can say anymore I'm already seated in front of my plate fork and Knife in hand. What can I say? She is a great cook. "Wow, I've never seen someone move that fast."

"No Talk! Food on Plate! Please" I demand banging on the table with my fork and knife upright for more dramatics

"Geez, okay. Today we have our favorites French toast, scrambled eggs with cheese, turkey bacon and your choice of apple juice orange juice or milk." She tells me holding up every plate to show me what she cooked. It smells so good. It's taking everything in me not to pounce and devour everything. Hold on wait where's the whipped cream? Awe man, you cannot have French toast without it. I begin to pout. "The whipped cream is in the fridge" she's a mind reader. I let out a sigh of relief as she places the food on my plate. I get the milk and whipped cream out of the refrigerator and have a pleasant breakfast with my sister before school.

I hurry up and jump out of the car. I cant even count how many times I saw my life flash before my eyes on the ride. She must have been some other person last night. Chelsea is a maniac driving. "You tried to kill me." I yelled trying to slow my heart beat and catch my breath.

"Stop being so dramatic. I didn't try to kill you." Chelsea replies walking towards the steps. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yea, you can't do much damage walking. Right?"

She laughs, "You're funny. I'll walk you to the office for your schedule. Kay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." I follow her to the office. I enter and look who I see, the raven haired beauty from Grays, Danielle. She looks up and catches my eye and smiles. "Hi, how are you?" Chelsea does another one of her disappearing acts after she tells me to meet her at the car when we get out.

"Hey I'm good. So let me guess, you're here for your roster." She fiddles with the papers on the counter. "What's your last name?"

"Carlin. Spencer Carlin."

"Yeah I do remember your first name, you know."

"Oh I didn't know if that girl of yours made you forget it. She seemed pretty upset that I was warming her seat and keeping you company." I say jokingly. "So, is she your girlfriend?"

"No me and Ashley aren't official." Danielle says. Now they aren't official can mean a couple things. It could mean that Danielle isn't in an exclusive relationship with Ashley but you pretty much can put the title of girlfriend and girlfriend on them. At that point I will not pursue Danielle. . . Who am I kidding? I'd do it happily even if they were together. The other thing it could mean is that they are solely fuck buddies. I know I hate that phrase but I can't think of a better one. Either way Danielle is probably unchartered territory. You might as well stamp "Property of Ashley" on her ass. I'm going to love this.

I grin to myself. "So does that mean I can take you out one day? Maybe you could show me around the city."

"You don't waste any time, do you? I see you're already trying to cause trouble."

I place my hand over my chest in mock pain. "Who, me?" I ask looking around. "Trouble? I beg to differ just because I'm devilishly cute and have some bad-good tendencies doesn't mean that I am trouble."

She grins. "Yea I definitely could tell you were trouble with a capital 'T'." she laughs as she walks from around the counter. "No one stands up to Ashley Davies. No one."

She is in front of me now. There is something about her. Seriously. I think she is more trouble than I. "So do you regret meeting me? I mean… I can make myself scarce. It is not like you know me. This town is new to me. So is this school and the people I'm meeting." I say looking directly in her eyes trying to find some emotion. It was sort of a show down, old school western style.

Then she surprises me. "NO" Danielle says at almost a scream. It caught the attention of the whole room. I think she noticed too. "No…" she repeats herself this time it was more timidly. "Anyone who stands up to her is brave. Ashley is not a person whose bad side you ever want to be on. You did it in a day." She laughs.

"Oh. Well I do excel at many things. One being, my ability to make a great first impression."

She grins. "Would you like me to show you to your first class?"

"I would be delighted" I tell her. Spencer two points. Ashley ZERO. If I keep this up maybe something good will come out of it other than this little competition. This will be an epic like David & Goliath, Superman & Luthor, The Sweetie (me) & The Meanie (Ashley Davies). This will go down in history.

Danielle walked me to my first period class. She is really nice. I really don't see how a smart girl like her would take shit from Ashley. Hell, she is so smart that she is a grade ahead. She is hot that should be enough to kick ass. She plays rugby, a sport I know nothing about. Anyway she said she'd meet me for lunch since that is her free period and who better to spend it with than me. That's what period I am in now.

Lunch. One of my favorite parts of the day. Other favorite parts are breakfast, after breakfast, after lunch snack, before dinner snack and dinner. As you can see my favorite parts in the day involve food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Why do you think I live with the chef's of the family? Just kidding I had no choice in that matter. Yet, I'm enjoying every minute of it.

As I begin to walk to the table where Chelsea is, I see her. Ms. Davies, the Magneto to my Professor Xavier. I practically see the whole quad bow down and kiss ass as she walks by. Next thing I see is a disaster waiting to happen. This poor boy is not paying attention to where he is going. I can tell because he is not looking in her direction. The collision made the whole area gasp in fright. He lands on the floor but not before his lunch decorated her shirt with a variety of colors.

As he rises you can hear his apologies. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I-I" Their eyes connect as he realizes he just bumped into Ashley Davies. The terror is seeping through his pores. the whole school knows that he choose the wrong girl to bump into. That was a no-no on his part.

"What the fuck did you do to my shirt? You are such a fucking idiot." She screams. Personally, I think ketchup red and mustard yellow are very fitting. "Do you know who I am? I run this place. You aren't allowed to breathe without my permission." Her posse/clique begins to move around her placing themselves in a cute little line.

"Dude, do you know what you've done?" one shouts.

Another gets in his face and pushes him causing him to fall back onto the ground. No one is even attempting to come to his rescue. Does she intimidate all of these students that much? Urgh… Damn bystander effect! "Back off losers it was an accident."

"This is none of your business." Ms. High-and-Mighty snaps at me.

"It was a fucking accident leave the kid alone." I angrily snap back while I help the poor guy off the floor again.

"Who the hell are you?" One of her minions asks

"That's none of your business." I deadpan

"She's a nobody." Ashley says nonchalantly

Now, that really pissed me off. Really who the fuck does she think she is?

"Oh I am somebody." I growl "I'm the girl who's going to steal your girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Ashley asks as she steps up to me

I just smile and nod my head. I guess Ashley didn't like that because she pushed me so hard that I almost fell. Thank God for my natural athletic ability because of that I was able to keep my balance. As I quickly regained my footing and was about to lunge at Ashley when I heard, "Is there a problem here, ladies?"

Ashley and I both whip around to see who it was and we both take a step back. It was a teacher. God they have the worst timing.

Ashley and I both shake our heads no and she motions for her little click to follow her. They walk away but not before we glared each other one last time. This is so not over. I just sigh and look for the kid who started all of this but he was gone. I guess he made a run for it.

What is the world coming to? I'm the only one who had the balls to stand up to these brutes. It makes me sick. There is much plotting to do. I take a seat next to Chelsea. "What is up with that?" I say. "What is she, the devil? Thou shall not eat, speak or breath in her presence."

That got her. Chelsea just looks at me and bursts into a fit of laughter. It is the kind of laughter where milk would squirt out through your nostrils and you start to cry. "Oh my gosh you are my hero. Really." She manages between giggles "That is Ashley Davies"

"I know I got that. Now dish the story."

Once she has calmed down she begins "Ashley Davies is rock royalty. Born to Raife Davies and his ex wife Christine Davies. She pretty much had the world handed to her. Only thing is neither parents were ever around. They'd visit on her birthday and maybe if they wanted to seem like a family one or even both would visit Christmas."

"If I didn't already despise her I'd say that was sad. She has no right to treat the world like dirt."

"How would you feel if you were always treated like dirt?" She sighs, "She wasn't always like that one day she was one Ashley, the next she did a 180 and she's been this way ever sense."

"You were friends?" I inquired. The look in her eyes said it all. They were friends at one point in time. All I see is sadness in her eyes. She lost a friend in Ashley. I still have to wonder what provoked this sudden switch.

"Hey, I was looking all over for you."

Chelsea and I look up at the intruder and I can't help the smile that spread on my face. It was Danielle. This is going to be fun, although I am sorry I will not be able to continue my conversation with Chelsea. I'm really dying to know what happened between her and Ms. Rock Royalty. Will definitely bring this up later.

Bless Chelsea. She just says hi to Danielle and leaves saying she needed to go to the library and will see me later at the car.

Danielle sits down next to me and asks, "So how's your first day going?"

"It's going just fine. Had a little run in with your girlfriend." I say conversationally. I'm just trying to see what reaction she gives me.

Danielle frowns and asks, "What happened?"

"Well, she and her minions were about to kill a poor kid that accidentally spilled his tray on her. He just bumped into her and she was totally flipping out." I say

"What did you do?" Danielle asks

"What could I do?" I respond "I stood up for the poor kid since nobody had the guts to do so."

"Oh God." she chuckles "That must of gone really well."

"Yeah." I smile

"Congratulations, you're probably enemy number one now and it only took you two run-ins with her. That's a record."

"I'm just special." I say proudly and grin. I don't really care if Ashley has it in for me or not. I'm not scared of her.

Danielle just chuckles and shakes her head. Mmmm, I think this is just the right time to start having a little fun and to get to know this little hottie more.

"So, do you want to hang out sometime?" I smile "You could show me around, tell me who to stay away from."

Stuttering nervously she manages to get out "Umm…well…"

"Aww come on. I don't bite." I say giving her the most innocent smile one could come up with.

"Darn and I was hoping you did." Danielle smiles mischievously

"Well, I can if you would like me too."

Just as Danielle was about to respond guess who showed up.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend."

I just stand up and again stand toe to toe with Ashley Davies. The only thing I do is smile confidently and wait for her to make the first move.


End file.
